My Ice Prince is melting
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: He smiled softly as he caressed my face. His grey eyes, usually so cold and hard, were sparkling with joy and happiness, and was that....tears? Was my Ice Prince really melting? One-shot about Draco proposing to Astoria. FLUFFY. Rated T for safety.


"You mean more to me than anything, _anything _in this world, and don't you ever forget it." He whispered softly in my ear. I looked up and tried not to cry as I realised that he mean't every word. Unfortunately, I've always been bad at holding in tears, so I couldn't stop them from rolling down my face. Draco slowly wiped away my tears with his thumb, and I shivered under his gentle touch. He smiled softly as he caressed my face. His grey eyes, usually so cold and hard, were sparkling with joy and happiness, and was that....tears? Was my Ice Prince really melting? We swirled around the moonlit garden with a gentle grace, neither of us saying a word to ruin this beautiful moment. I didn't realise that we'd arrived on the white bridge already. Slowly, Draco moved his arms from our dancing hold down to my waist and pulled me close. My hands rested on his chest and I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. This was were I wanted to be: in the arms of Draco Malfoy forever. I felt his lips touch my hair and I lifted my face so my mouth was a milimetre from his. Without asking for approval, I slowly brushed my lips against his. I felt his whole body limpen, just as mine had a few minutes ago. Draco did not seem satisfied with my sweet kiss, so he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately, yet still tenderly. My hands tangled in his hair and his grip around my waist tightend slighlty as I sighed into his mouth. He pulled away, only to brush his lips up my jaw slowly before gentley biting my ear lobe. I couldn't stop the involuntary gasp that escaped my lips. I crushed my lips to his again, only more forcefully than before. He responded with vigour, pushing me against the brigde. I pushed my right hand between our lips after kissing for only a minute.

"_Astoria"_ He groaned in frustration. I giggled quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, we are on a bridge, at five minutes to midnight. Do you really think this is the place to be snogging eachother senseless?" Draco frowned at me, irritated, before a shocked look came into into his face. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee, letting go of both my hands and reaching into his robes of black. He quickly found what he was looking for, and pulled out a little black box. I gasped when I realised what he was doing, a hand covering my mouth. He looked deep into my eyes, and whispered,

"Astoria Greengrass, my love, my life, will you marry me?" I was frozen with shock. when I didn't reply imediately, his face started to become unsure and anxious. I could see he was worried I didn't want him and that was the thing that unfroze me long enough to answer.

"Yes," I whispered softly. "Yes, of course I willl, Draco, I love you!" He stood up, put his arms around my waist and spun me around, his face a mixture of joy and relief. He put me down, opened the black box and slid the ring I knew it contained onto my finger. I looked down and saw the most beautiful piece of jewllery I'd ever seen. The ring was silver, encrusted with miniture diamonds. The diamonds twisted around in spirals, giving the impression of vines. He held my hand delicately before pulling my face up owards his so we were once again milimetres apart. He chuckled as my eyes widend in surprise as I heard the faint chiming of midnight church bells, signalling the start of a new day.

"And there you have it. Yesterday you were Miss Astoria Greengrass. Today you are the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Am I romantic or what?" I giggled softly, my hand wandering to his face to trace his lips.

"You really do surprise me Draco. Good surprises. And yes," I paused to press my lips gently against his. "You are romantic."

* * *

**A/N: Aww :) This is just how I thought Draco would propose. He had to turn good eventually, right? I always thought he was good at heart :) **

**Boe**


End file.
